Keiyou Otaku
Keiyou is a rogue Contractor and co-leader of BEHEMOTH consisting of 7 other Contractors (including herself) and holds the Messier Code BE-430. Background Sadow has explained to Savis that Keiyou's history is filled with tragedy, as she subject to much abuse from her family, be it sexually or otherwise. Eventually, she resolved to run away from home, to which she was reprimanded and punished severely. The same night, she burned her house down with her family still asleep. She then proceeded to become an opera singer but was numerously tormented by mocking visages of her past. Years of therapy didn't help the condition. When the gates of heaven and hell emerged and she became a Contractor, she was afraid of being used by people for her power. She went into hiding but was inevitably found by Sink and Sadow, who offered her to join BEHEMOTH and be treated as she deserves. Taking Sadow up on his offer, she joined BEHEMOTH and acts as a sort of Leiutenant figure alongside Sadow. Appearance She has long pink hair and purple eyes. She often wears a black coat similar to Sadow's, though not in length, and a black skirt with pink stockings. She has 3 purplish bracelets on her left wrist as gifts from Sadow. She has a tattoo on her left bicep but has no recollection of how or where she got it. She has a pair of gold-daimond earrings and a gold pearl necklace, also gifts from Sadow. She seems to be well-endowed though doesn't take pride in it, stating that most men usually only care about that than her. Personality First impression leaves ones to see her as intelligent and stern. This masks a truly scarred heart from her traumatic history. Psychiatry could not help her deep deppression, though she tries not to bring up the subject around anyone. She is extremely loyal to Sadow, as he claims he "saved her from the horrific clutches of the world". This can also be hinted at attraction, as she at times expresses how he is unlike other men in that he cares about her. She seems to regard the other members of BEHEMOTH somewhat as family, as she cares deeply about their well-being. Abilities * Sonic Resonation: Her Contract involves her releasing piercing sonic verberations from her mouth in the form of either tune or shriek, the power of the resonance depending on the force and pitch she puts into it. The resonance is powerful enough to tear bricks off buildings, collapsing them, and shattering glass. She can even bend metal at certain levels. She is granted the codename "The Singer" due to the involvement of sonic resonation through vocals as her power. ** Obiesance/Remuneration: Her Obiesance is that she has to gurgle salt water for 10 minutes. She shows disgust in this Remuneration as she does not prefer salty foods or salt in general. Equipment * Machine Pistol: She carries, hidden in her coat, a machine pistol for surprise encounters. Synopsis Darker than Black Fanon None so far... Trivia Category:Contractor